


Goals

by Lettuce_begay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, F/F, Mexican Character, Motorcycles, Multi, Music, Other, Soccer, Sports, Videogames, references, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettuce_begay/pseuds/Lettuce_begay
Summary: Winning a soccer match mostly depends on how many goals are scored but those are not the only goals Ymir and Krista are aiming for.Previously titled When Blue Met Gold





	1. Not So Bad

Late summer day’s are odd they make you feel a certain way as if everything was at peace in the world.There are calm breezes that do very little to keep you cool, there is warm air hitting your skin, cold drinks getting warmer by the second, lounging around in the shade listening to your favorite song, not worrying about one little thing. That isn’t the case for everyone because school was starting sooner than anyone wants it to especially for Krista who just moved to town.

School, the most soul sucking place for most was beginning in a week and  
Krista was yet to make any friends and had been busy with the move in and getting things in order that she is already stressed out. Krista had absolutely no clue what she was going to do once school started, she had just moved into town and was going to attend Rose High School home of the scouts as a senior. All things aside she was happy to have a shot at a normal life..

Krista decided to explore a bit to get to know more of the town and to get more accustomed to it. While she had been roaming around town and saw a small coffee shop in the corner and was checking it out through the window when she was very rudely interrupted by a door sending her to the ground. "Oh shit, are you ok" was all she heard as her head was spinning after almost getting a concussion from the door hitting her head.

Looking up the first thing she thought was "I just got hit with a door by a tree", there was a slender brunette with tan skin, low ponytail, and freckles standing there not knowing what to do. "Uhhm..., i'm sorry I hit you with the door I didn’t see you" the girl said awkwardly, extending her hand to help the small blonde up. When Krista grabbed her hand she was hoisted back up onto her feet and looked into the other girls eyes she noticed how mesmerizing her golden eyes were. 

"No it was my fault, I was distracted and should have been paying attention"

"No, i'm sorry for nearly smacking you into another dimension" at this Krista laughed which made the taller girl chuckle. 

"Well I'll see you around short stuff and sorry for hitting you again." 

"Okay see you around." Krista was so happy that she somewhat made a friend that she didn’t even realise that the tall brunette called her short stuff. After that she went home with a smile on her face.

×××

It was the night before school started and Krista lays in bed thinking about the tall brunette and what her name was because she didn’t ask for her name, which bothered her all week. She didn't know when was the next time she would see her. As she dozed off she thought of the girls golden eyes and how much she wanted to know about the girl. Her thoughts lulling her to sleep 

It was 7am when Krista woke up and got ready for school. She got dressed, had breakfast, and left by 7:30. She wanted to get to school a little early to get to explore the school's campus. She arrives at Rose after 15 minutes of walking giving her more than half an hour to explore before classes started at 8:30. There was a decent amount of students already there, most were comparing their schedules. Krista found an empty bench to sit on and took a look at her schedule that she got from the office.

She has five periods instead of six, first she has English with Levi, second she has Math with Nanaba, science with Hanji, history with Mike, and art with Petra. Krista plans to take a sport to fill the spot for a sixth period.

After exploring for a while she finds the campus to be pretty big and spacious for the most part, with many tables,benches, and trash cans .She checks the time on her phone and there is a few more minutes until the bell rings to start heading to class so she decides to head to class a bit early. 

The bell had rang a few minutes before she arrived so there was already people sitting in seats. The teacher was a rather short man that was still taller than Krista. He looked very bored just watching kids come in and organizing his papers. Krista took a seat next to a brunette who was eating and talking to a boy with a shaven head behind her seat.

While waiting for the bell to ring signalling the start of class, Krista took out a notebook and writing utensils when she heard the brunette sitting to her right call for someone.

"Hey Ymir over here, we saved you a spot" the brunette said pointing to the seat in front of her. Krista didn't turn to look because she didn't want to seem nosy. Once the person who the girl sitting next to her called took a seat leaning back onto the wall and setting their things down she heard a familiar voice.

"Stop eating potato girl." With hearing the familiar voice chatting to the two next to her she looked up and saw it was the tall brunette that invaded her thoughts for the past week.

"Hey you're the one who hit me with a door" after saying that the three that were chatting turned to look at her. 

"Oh right, how's your head?." She asked.

"YMIR YOU HIT HER WITH A DOOR!" The girl next to her said loudly bringing attention to them.

Krista was about to answer but the bell rang and the teacher stood and introduced himself.

"You will call me Levi and only Levi, some of you already know me and my rules and I expect you to follow these rules better. I want this room to stay spotless, if I find any trash the whole class will stay to clean up and I don't care if you're late to your next class. I have an open seating chart but if you are continuously disruptive i will assign you a seat. I will now take roll, just say here when your name is called."

After taking roll, Levi handed out the syllabus for the class and went through it discussing what was planned for the school year. After that the intercom came on and a deep voice started speaking. "Welcome back Scouts, it is Principal Smith, we're glad to have you back again for a new school year and what this year will bring....." he continued making announcements of upcoming events and sports tryouts. Krista heard him mention soccer with coach Nanaba, and she decided to take that sport. After that Levi gave them free time to talk and do other stuff. 

"Krista right?" The tall brunette said.

"Yeah, uhm I didn't catch your name" Krista said.

"It's Ymir" she answered "What classes do you have?" she asked. Krista showed Ymir her schedule. "Sweet we have this class, math, science, and art together." 

Ymir then called the girl next to her, who was talking to the boy from earlier. "Hey Sasha do you have Nanaba next period."

"Yeah so does Connie." Sasha said.

"Nanaba is the soccer coach right?" Krista asked the two brunettes.

Ymir answered before Sasha could. "Yeah we're both on the varsity soccer team, are you going to try out because we definitely need another player?"

"Yeah." 

"Cool short stuff, I'll tell Nanaba about you. Now let's get to class the bell rang." They all gathered their stuff and headed to 2nd period.

Maybe things won’t be so bad after all, krista thought.


	2. Newcomers

As they got up to head out to their next class, people were staring and talking in hushed whispers about Krista. It was making her very uncomfortable but it didn't go unnoticed by Sasha.

"Hey let us introduce ourselves. I'm Sasha and this idiot next to me is Connie." She said grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt. Connie was going to complain when Ymir cut in. 

"You're both idiots Sasha." 

Ymir laughed as they were walking to the class they all shared together. 

"No, we're not." 

"Debatable."

"Hey I haven't seen you around here are you new to town?"

"Oh, yeah I just moved here two weeks ago." 

"Oh, would you like us to show you around town," the brunette said pointing to the two ahead of them entering the class.

"Thank you, I would love that." 

"Great! How about we go after school?" 

"Sure." 

As they entered Nanaba's class they saw a girl on Ymir's back and Connie talking to them. Sasha froze for a second not believing what she just witnessed before running off to Ymir and the unknown girl while dragging Krista along.

"KALI!!"

"I missed you so much it has been two years since we were freshmen and now its senior year, how are you?, are you staying?, what are you doing here?" Sasha was asking a million questions a second.

To say Krista was beyond confused was an understatement. 

"Slow down Sasha it looks like your going to burst from excitement, but it's nice to see you guys again and I moved back to town so yes I am staying."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Ymir knew and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Look Kali we have a new friend she just moved here, her name is Krista we met her this morning." 

The girl looked at Krista awkwardly standing there and introduced herself. "I'm Kali, it's nice to meet you and must I say you're very beautiful." She said and was pinched by Ymir.

"Ow, Ymir what the hell. You're being rude."

"Then stop you're going to scare her away," Ymir said finally taking a seat along with the others. 

Kali sat behind Ymir and tauntingly whispered "Since when was big bad Ymir against scaring people off."

"Shut up dumbass"

"Don't worry I'll back off"

"Good"

Before Kali could tease Ymir more Nanaba walked in right as the bell rang.

"Good Morning and welcome back." She said while scanning the class. "I see we have new and familiar faces here. Well then we should get started." She went on to discuss the syllabus and passed out a review worksheet for homework.

"Okay we have a few minutes left so you can have some free time. Girls on the soccer team and any girls interested in trying out there will be a meeting during lunch and its mandatory for anyone already on the team."

Ymir the tapped Krista on the shoulder "Hey aren't you going to try out for the team."

Krista turned around and nodded. "Yeah" She simply answered. Sasha, Kali, and Connie then joined their conversation.

"Hey Kali are you going to try out for the team?"

"Of course where would you guys be without me. I'm joking but yeah I already talked to Nanaba about joining again."

"Wait how did you guys meet?" Connie said pointing at Ymir and Krista. 

"OH YEAH!" Sasha said, interrupting, and then turned to Ymir "YMIR HOW DARE YOU HIT KRISTA WITH A DAMN DOOR ARE YOU BLIND!"

"It was an accident, i wouldn't purposely hit her with a door" Ymir defended herself.

"Oh yeah just like it was an 'accident' when you hit me on the head with your ball" Connie exclaimed rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"And when you 'accidentally' smacked my sandwich out of my hands," Sasha said with a tear in her eye, remembering how good the only bite she took was.

"And when you 'accidentally' dropped an ice cube in the back of my shirt."

"I am terribly sorry I don't seem to recall those events," Ymir said earning a small laugh from Krista.

"Ymir you're such an asshole," the three said in unison.

"But you still love me," Ymir said smugly.

"Who lied to you," Kali said laughing with Connie.

"So Krista would you like to hang out with us from now on?" Sasha asked.

Krista looked at the others for approval and they all nodded. "I'd love to." And with that, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Finally I'm starving. Now let's go get food." Sasha said getting up dragging all of them to the cafeteria.

"Wait, don't we have class right now?" Krista asked confused.

"Oh right, you're new here. No, we have a 10-minute snack break." Ymir answered

"Oh ok," Krista answered no longer confused.

Ymir and Krista went to a small table under a tree near the cafeteria, which Sasha said was their spot while the other three went inside to get food. 

"Hey Ymir," Krista said trying to get Ymir's attention and continued when Ymir looked at her. 

"Yes?" Ymir answered.

"Considering I'm new here can you tell me how the schedule works."

"Yeah sure," Ymir said " ok so first we have 1st and 2nd period and after that its snack break. Then we have 3rd and 4th with lunch after. Last we have 5th and 6th but some people don't have a 5th or a 6th so they get to go home. Oh and if you make the soccer team it will count as your 6th period." Ymir explained.

"Ok," Krista said with a smile. Then Sasha, Connie, and Kali came back with their food and took a seat.

"Hey guys we're going to show Krista around town after school, and there are no excuses because I know you guys don't have things to do," Sasha said 

"So what did you guys do over the summer?" Sasha asked while preparing to eat.

"I was at the batting cages most of the time or hanging out with my siblings" Connie answered first.

"I was moving in and hanging out with Ymir most of the time,"Kali said while eating a muffin.

"I spent most of the time either listening to music, exercising, or just chilling." Ymir 

"I was busy with the move to town and settling in. What about you Sasha?" Krista said.

"Let's see, I went hunting with my dad and stayed home most of the time," Sasha said while gathering her trash.

"The bells about to ring, what classes do you guys have next?" Ymir cut in.

"Me and Connie have Culinary 3rd, I have Spanish 4th, and me and Connie have science 5th and we all have no 6th until soccer and baseball start in a few weeks" Sasha explained.

"Me and Krista have science right now, Kali has English 3rd, Krista and Kali have history class 4th and I have history with Connie 4th but not with Krista and Kali, and art 5th with Krista and Kali," Ymir said quickly after the bell rang and they started getting up. 

"Oh remember to go to the meeting for soccer at lunch and Kali bring Krista so she can sign up. Then we all meet up here after our meetings." Ymir reminded Sasha. After that, they dropped off Connie, Sasha, and Kali at their classes on the way to their class.

"I'm just letting you know that Hanji is bit weird and only likes to be referred to as Hanji but Hanji is really chill."

When they walked in Hanji quickly explained that they were to do an experiment with chemicals. Krista didn't know what Ymir meant by Hanji being weird. But once Hanji started to go into depth with the experiment Krista understood what Ymir meant. Hanji made them get into groups of two for now and distributed the chemicals that were to be used in the experiment. The whole period consisted of them doing experiments with different chemicals and cleaning up before the bell rang.

"Hey, shorty you ready to go" Ymir called.

"Ymir don't call me that and yes."

"Whatever shorty. Now let's go your class is next to my class."

"I'll see you at lunch then."

"Alright see you later alligator"

When she entered class she heard Kali call for her "Hey Krista come sit over here." Kali said pointing to the seat in front of her. As Krista made her way there she noticed that Kali was talking to an Asian girl with a red scarf. "Hey Krista this is Mikasa captain of the soccer team" she then turned to Mikasa "Mikasa this is Krista my new friend and she's the one I told you who wanted to join the team." Mikasa and Krista both greeted each other. 

The bell had rung and the Mike introduced himself and did what all teachers do on the first day. They were watching a movie after about World War 2 and the Holocaust. The bell then rang for Lunch and Kali and Krista headed to the cafeteria before they went to the meeting that started in a few minutes. After they grabbed some lunch they hurried to the meeting to sit with Ymir. 

When they came in they heard Ymir yell at them from the other side of the classroom.

"Well look who decided to show up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kali is sort of a self insert


	3. Unexpected

"Took you long enough Kali, I'm surprised you guys made it in time for the meeting," Ymir said as they came in. 

“Well pardon me, I didn’t want Krista here to die of starvation,” Kali said patting Krista on the head. 

"Okay shall we get started girls" Nanaba said standing at the front of her classroom, "If you are here to sign up for tryouts I will leave the sign up sheet at my desk for you at the end of the meeting" she said pointing to the big desk then looked at the girls in the room. 

"Welcome girls" Nanaba said "For those on the team practice starts in two weeks starting Monday at the regular time, bring your gear, and for the ones starting this year tryouts start next week on Tuesday from 3:30 to 4:30 and end on the Friday of that week, bring the proper clothing and shoes for exercising and water, we will have equipment there for you to use." 

Nanaba informed while looking through her papers. "If you miss a day of tryouts you will be dropped and being late will lower your chances of getting on the team." 

Nanaba then started again "After tryouts are over, the girls who made the team will be posted on my door on the following Monday. If you make the team you will be given a list of the equipment you need which will give you a week to get before practice starts."

"Mikasa and Annie would you come up here for a minute," Nanaba asked and Mikasa got up from her seat and stood next to Nanaba. "Hello I am Mikasa Ackerman and I'm this year's captain," she said. "I'm Annie and I'm this years co-captain," Annie said with a bored expression just waiting for the meeting to be over. "Mikasa and Annie here are going to help with evaluations for tryouts.

"Are there any questions?" Nanaba asked.

Sasha raised her hand. "Can we come to the tryouts to watch?" she asked.

"Sure if you'd like to, just no rude comments are allowed" Nanaba answered. "Any more questions?" No one had any questions. "Okay that is all then, the signup sheet is here and here is a paper with the tryout and practice schedule. You may now leave." Naanaba said.

"Krista wait till the line gets shorter so we can sign up," Kali said.

"Yeah, so you don’t have to stand there waiting," Ymir said.

"Alright," Krista said and turned around to face Ymir. After the line was down to just 2 other girls Krista, Kali, and the other two got up ready to leave. While Krista and Kali were signing up Sasha was texting Connie that they were on there way while Ymir was just looking at something on her phone.

Once Krista and Kali finished they were heading to their spot when someone bumped into Krista. Ymir and Sasha stopped to turn around when they heard Kali yelling at someone. “Are you fucking blind idiot.” Kali was yelling at the person while helping Krista to her feet. 

“I’m sorry I didn't see you" the person who knocked Krista down said. The person was a very tall muscular blonde boy. Standing next to the blonde boy was an even taller boy with black hair. 'Jesus why are there so many tall people at this school' Krista thought. 

“I’m Reiner”

Ymir saw who it was and started going stomping towards them while Sasha tried to stop things from escalating. ‘Oh my god it's the first day back and Ymir is already fighting’ Sasha thought.

"Fuck off Reiner," Ymir said angrily.

“Oh so you’re Reiner,” Kali said getting fiery again.

Sasha grabbed the other three before Reiner could even utter a syllable. Krista was beyond confused as to what just happened she didn't even realize they were at the table from earlier. Connie took Kali to get food so she can cool off.

"Hey, Ymir how come you never told me why you don't like Reiner?" Sasha asked Ymir but Ymir didn't answer and Sasha knew to drop it. 

Krista was very curious as to what happened between Ymir and Reiner and why it seemed to trigger something in Kali that got her so pissed off, Krista thought any sudden noise or movement would make her snap.

"So Krista is it ok if we come watch you during tryouts?" Sasha said to lighten the mood and steer away from the incident earlier.

"That would be great because I don't know anyone else besides you guys and maybe you guys can give me a few tips," Krista answered.

"Okay because I wasn't sure if you'd like us to be there even though we were going to see Kali," Sasha answered honestly and smiled. Then her stomach growled and she groaned. "Uh, I'm starving." She said.

"You're always starving potato girl. Plus Connie and Kali went to get some snacks and drinks so they should be here soon" Ymir intervened and laughed. 

Krista then pulled out a small bag of Oreos and gave them to Sasha. "Here as thanks for everything so far," she said.

"OMG KRISTA thank you, you are an angel sent down from the heavens to bless us," Sasha said praising Krista and opening the bag of Oreos.

"Will I get something Shorty?" Ymir said smirking and wiggling her eyebrows at Krista.

"Maybe..." Krista said leaning in slowly and stopping in front of Ymir's face. Ymir was red and as stiff as a board with Krista being so close to her. "If you'd stop calling me Shorty, Freckles." 

Krista pulled away laughing with Sasha at Ymir's stunned face. Ymir's heart was racing out of her chest she didn't know what had just happened but all she could hear was her heartbeat and Krista and Sasha laughing. Ymir put her head on the table in embarrassment.

Connie and Kali came shortly after with food confused as to why Ymir had her head on the table and Sasha and Krista laughing their asses off. Ymir had recovered from that mortifying experience after a few minutes. Connie and Kali were still confused so Sasha started to explain to them what Krista had done and then they were laughing.

“You should have been here the look on Ymir’s face and I was so shook too.”

“Krista you are wild. I would have never imagined you doing that but to get that reaction out of Ymir even better,” Kali said in between laughs.

“You have all my respect," Connie said giving Krista a high-five.

“Same here.”Kali and Sasha said also giving Krista high-fives.

Ymir then cut in, "Krista you are evil."

"What? Ymir did not call me Shorty," Krista said sarcastically looking at Ymir sitting on the other side of the table, "you must really want something," Krista said winking at Ymir. Making Ymir's face flush, while the others were cheering Krista on.


	4. Chapter 4

They spent the rest of lunch chatting amongst themselves and seeing who can catch more grapes with their mouths with Sasha winning of course. It's as if they've been friends their entire lives, considering how well they get along and how fast they became comfortable with each other. Krista thought with a smile that it was really nice that she's already made good friends, unlike her old school. Krista's thoughts were cut short when Ymir suddenly asked Sasha a question.

"Sasha, what are the plans for after school?"

"Oh yeah!" Sasha answered excitedly "Okay so here's the plan, we meet by your car," she said pointing at Ymir to which she nods. "Then we head to town to show Krista around a bit then we go to Rose's to grab something to eat after we can go to Trost Park or the mall," Sasha explained thoroughly looking at the others for confirmation where they all nodded. 

"I can't stay out too late," Krista said with a sheepish smile.

"That's okay I can't stay out too late either," Sasha said to comfort Krista. Ymir then set her hands down on the table.

"Then it's all settled," she said.

"Wait where did you park your car," Connie said while looking at Ymir. 

"It's by the big oak tree where I always park" Ymir answered.

“I’ll meet you guys there I have to get my bike first,” Kali said.

"Okay we'll meet you guys there, the bell is about to ring for fifth period" Connie informed them. The bell rang and they headed off to their classes. Krista felt glad that they only had one class left because damn has it been a long day so far.

Krista thought about what they were going to do after school when she crashed into Ymir. "Hey, shorty we're here," Ymir said looking at Krista waiting for her to enter and headed inside. Kali had already gone inside and got them some seats.

The art room was a bit small but filled with a lot of amazing artwork which Krista stared at with awe. The only downside Krista saw was that they had to sit on stools.Kali was on her phone looking at something when they sat down in the middle of the classroom where there was a bit more room. While waiting for class to start Ymir asked a question Krista tried to avoid. 

"Hey, I never asked where you came from before moving here," Ymir asked a bit curious.

"Oh, I moved from Sina," Krista said hoping Ymir didn't judge or look at her differently. 

"Oh cool, I’ve been there a few times," Ymir said while looking at Krista, knowing that she shouldn't pry too much on Krista considering how she reacted to that small question and deemed it a sensitive topic. 

"Hey, I didn't catch your name earlier." Krista heard turning herself around to see the same guy she bumped into earlier which Ymir and Kali seemed to despise. As if on cue she heard Ymir cursing under her breath. Krista looked at Kali to see that she was listening to music so she assumed that she didn’t here Reiner and Ymir cursing.

"For fuck's sake why does albino King Kong have to be here," Ymir muttered to herself. 

Krista wasn't sure if the tall blonde was talking to her but her suspicions were correct when she saw him coming towards her. Krista wasn't sure what to do but then the tall blonde stood in front of her.

"Oh uhh, I’m Krista," Krista nervously answered.

"That's a pretty name Krista, my name's Reiner Braun if you didn’t remember and I’m the quarterback of the football team" Reiner cockily boasted. "If you don't mind would you like to hang out after school?" He asked expecting her to say yes. Meanwhile, Ymir tried to ignore him and vice versa.

"Sorry I already have plans for today," Krista said trying to turn down his offer easily. 

"I'm sure you won't regret it," He said with a small wink.

"Fuck off already Gorilla, she said she already has plans. Stop trying to get into her pants" Ymir lashed out.

"I wasn't asking you now was I you rat" Reiner spat, his face red with anger. 

“And who the hell are you calling a rat, you fucking cunt,” Kali said which caught Reiner off guard.

Right before things got even more heated the bell rang and Petra explained what was expected of them and all the things that would happen throughout the year. 

"Okay I will provide a sketchbook but if you lose it or do something to it you are responsible for getting a new one which will be part of your grade. Every day when you come in there will be a topic on the board and you will draw something that corresponds with the topic" Petra explained. 

"Today the topic is summer, Once you finish I am going to come around and stamp your drawings so I can give you full points for your work when I grade them. You have until five minutes before the bell rings." She finished looking at the clock.

As Petra passed out the sketchbooks Krista turned to Ymir and asked, "So what are you thinking of drawing?"

"I don't know yet and what about you," Ymir asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Maybe something with the beach," Krista said with a small smile.

Krista saw that Kali was drawing a crab on some rocks.

Krista started drawing the horizon for the sunset and the shoreline. While Krista was drawing she saw Ymir lightly scribbling and then started drawing really intensely but couldn't see what she was drawing. She continued drawing until the last minute before Petra was going to stamp her drawing. 

Ymir was still drawing and was really focused when Krista was going to ask what she was drawing. Petra announced that she was now going to stamp their drawings. 

"Ok, I'm going to come around now to stamp." She said holding a stamp with an ink pad. 

"Hey, Krista can I see your drawing" she heard Reiner say behind her.

"Oh, uh sure" Krista hesitated.

"I really like your drawing it definitely gives me a Summer feel." Reiner smiled. Krista drew the sunset at the beach with a crab on the shore. 

"Thank you, I like your drawing as well," Krista said kindly smiling. Reiner had drawn fireworks. Petra then got to her table and stamped her drawing, "That is very nice Krista." Petra complimented. 

When Petra was going to stamp Ymir's drawing, Krista saw that she had drawn a very detailed watermelon. "Ymir you have some very good drawing skills," Petra said stamping her paper. "Thanks" was all Ymir said. 

"Why did you draw a watermelon," Krista asked Ymir.

"Because I love eating watermelon during the summer," Ymir said.

"I love how it looks, it makes me want to eat watermelon." Krista smiled. Meanwhile, Ymir turned around to see Reiner fuming while Bertholdt was trying to calm him down and Ymir chuckled. 

"Thanks, Krista your drawing is really good too," Ymir said turning around to smile tauntingly at Reiner.

“Look, Krista, I drew the crab that pinched Ymir’s ass at the beach,” Kali smirked looking at Ymir while Krista was trying to muffle her laughter.

“Shut up dumbass.” 

The bell rang signaling the end of fifth period and they were packing up their things to leave. 

"C'mon let's go Connie and Sasha are already waiting," Ymir said already ready to leave.

“I’ll meet you guys there I’m going to go get my helmet and my bike, I won’t take long,”

“Alright, I’ll see you over there,” Ymir said heading to her car with Krista relieved that school was over and readily got to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about updating once a week on anywhere from Friday-Sunday


	5. Rose's

"I thought you meant a bicycle Kali!" Sasha yelled over the motorcycle's engine.

"How do you confuse that?" Ymir paused "wait nevermind I see how that can be confusing."

"When the hell did you get a motorcycle," Connie said inspecting the bike after Kali had turned it off and gotten off.

"I got it around April so it's still new, its an Fz-07"

"I've always wanted to learn how to ride one but my parents would never let me. Could you teach me how to sometime?" Krista asked shocking everyone.

"Yeah sure just give me a heads up when you want to," Kali said and looked at Ymir who was pretending not to be listening.

Kali went next to Ymir who was leaning on her car while the others were looking at Kali's motorcycle.

"Oo Ymir better stop me I might catch feelings for Krista," Kali whispered to Ymir.  
"Shut up mensa," Ymir murmured. (stupid/dumbass) 

"I'm joking I met this girl in my first period and she's amazing."

"Oh really what's her name"

"Lauren"

"Black hair, green eyes?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She’s on the soccer team and she’s really good."

"Mayb-" Kali was cut off by Connie.

"Let's go already I need to be home early."

"Me too," Krista chimed in.

"Me three," Sasha said going towards Ymir's car to get in.

"Let's go then," Ymir said starting the car's engine once everyone was in and Kali on her bike. 

"I'll follow you," Kali said putting her helmet on.

Xxx

They drove around for a bit to show Krista where some things were and pulled into Rose's.

"Here is the best cafe in Trost," Sasha sang putting her arms up.

"You got to try everything, especially the milkshakes," Connie said closing the door to Ymir's car.

"Oh this is where Ymir hit me with the door," Krista said looking at Ymir.

"Really?" Kali sarcastically said, "how the hell did you not see her the majority of the front is see-through glass." 

"I don't know I was just leaving then I heard a thud and saw her on the ground,"

"It was kinda my fault I wasn't paying attention-" Krista said as they walked inside and different smells and scents were hitting her at once. "It smells amazing in here," 

"I know right it always smells great in here," Sasha enthusiastically answered practically drooling.

Once they took a seat at their usual booth the waitress came by to take their orders.

“What would you guys like today? Oh look two new faces,” she said.

“Hey Penelope,” Ymir greeted “It's their first time here and we’ll get the usual for everyone.”

“Oh welcome. And what flavor do you want the milkshakes,” Penelope said writing everything down on her notepad.

“We’ll have what we usually get,”Ymir said pointing at Connie and Sasha. 

“I’ll have a mocha one,” Kali said.

“I’ll have a chocolate swirl,” Krista chimed.

“Ok, Your drinks will be here momentarily,” Penelope said leaving.

“How do you like it here so far?” Sasha asked Krista.

“It’s really lovely thanks to you guys.”  
“Of course, you’re our friend now and I know we just met you but I feel like you’ll be a lifelong friend,” Sasha smiled.

“I feel the same way about you guys and it makes me happy that you guys feel the same.”

“Here are your shakes-” Penelope said setting the glasses down “-Oreo for Sasha, strawberry-banana for Connie, strawberry swirl for Ymir, chocolate swirl for,” Penelope paused looking at Krista.

“Krista.”

“For Krista, and mocha for.” 

“Kali.”

“For Kali, your food will be here shortly. Enjoy your shakes,” Penelope smiled and left.

“Woah. These are some next level shakes Ymir. Why didn’t you bring me sooner.”

“Never really got the chance. How do you like them, Krista,” Ymir asked.

“They’re so good. I might have to get another one,” Krista said taking more sips.

“I’m glad you like it,” Ymir smiled.

Penelope arrived with two trays of burgers and french fries and set them down on the table. “Here is your food. Enjoy.”

“Thank you,” They all said in unison.

The five ate and chatted amongst themselves telling stories and joking around. They finished their food, got the bill and got ready to leave

“Fuck, I’m stuffed,” Kali said patting her stomach. 

“I’m sure we’re all about to pop,” Connie laughed.

“It’s on me today,” Ymir said taking her wallet out.

“Let me help,” Krista said reaching for her pocket.

“Take it as payment for hitting you with the door.”

“Ok but next time I’m helping.”

While Ymir was paying for their meals they others were outside talking, waiting for Ymir.

“Hey Krista let me have your number so you can text me so I can show you how to use the bike,” Kali said handing her phone to Krista. “And we have to get you a helmet and gear.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll see when I can and I’ll text you.” After she put her number into Kalis phone she asked Connie and Sasha for their phone numbers.Ymir then came out of the diner stretching her arms above her head.”Ymir let me have your phone number.”

“Oh, ok-” Ymir wondered taking her phone out, “-Here you go.” 

“We should go, we have to get home.”

“Ok. Who am I dropping off first.”

“I don't live too far from here,” Krista said.

“Ok then let's go,” Ymir added jiggling her keys.

“I’m going to head home now I’ll see you guys tomorrow. It was great hanging out with you guys,” Kali said putting her gear on.

“Bye Kali,” They all yelled as she left.

“Now let's get you guys home,” Ymir said pulling out of the driveway. They arrived at Krista’s house a few minutes later. 

“Thanks, I really had a great time today and it couldn’t have gone better.I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Krista smiled stepping out of the car.

“We did too, meet us tomorrow morning by the oak tree where Ymir parks her car.” Connie and Sasha yelled from the back seat.

“Ok, bye.”

“Bye Krista,” They all said before leaving. 

Once Krista was inside her room she started jumping on her bed excitedly. “I had the best day ever and I made some new friends,” she whispered to herself sounding ethereal. She was then brought out of her thoughts by her phone was being spammed by text messages which made her smile more when she saw who they were from.


	6. Tryouts

Krista POV

Ymir: Hey short stuff.

Ymir: What are you doing?

Krista: Hello freckles. And nothing it's only been like 15 minutes since you dropped me off.

Ymir: I know but I forgot to ask you something/

Krista: Oh really? What is it? ;)

Ymir: I was going to ask if you wanted me to give you a ride tomorrow morning?

Krista: Sure. What time should I be ready then? :)

Ymir: What time are you usually ready? :)

Krista: I mean you’re the one picking me up so what time are you ready?

Ymir: Around 8.

Krista: I’ll be ready by 7:50 then.

Ymir: Ok I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning. 

Krista: Thank you.

Ymir: No problem short stuff. ;)

Krista: Ymir you’re so mean don’t call me that it's so “original” at least come up with something that has nothing to do with my short stature

Ymir: I know. I need more time to come up with a better nickname but I’ll think of one.

Ymir: I got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight.

Krista: Goodnight Ymir and thank you again for everything and I’ll see you tomorrow.

Ymir: Anytime. See ya tomorrow. ;)

I was just laying down on my bed holding my phone to my chest thinking about Ymir and the others kindness when I rolled over and looked at the clock on my nightstand.”Holy shit,“ we were texting for a while it was already going to be 8 o'clock I didn’t realize that it was getting late. “I have to go make dinner!” I yelled jolting up out of my bed and throwing my phone on it and ran to the kitchen.

Xxx

1 week later.  
The week flew by faster than Sasha can eat a cookie and we were knee deep in schoolwork but that didn’t stop me from having a great time with my newfound best friends. 

Ymir picks me up every morning now. The first ride turned into a daily routine. We would listen to music, talk, and sometimes we go to a little donut shop that has the best breakfast croissant I've ever had. Kali and I are going shopping for gear after tryouts are over so she can teach me how to ride her motorcycle. Sasha and Connie were quite the jokesters and never failed to make me laugh.

There were more incidents with Reiner and honestly he was really starting to bug me. Kali almost beat him to a pulp during lunch if Ymir, Sasha, and I didn’t hold her back. I almost felt bad for Reiner when Kali got her hands on him, it was really difficult holding her down and calming her down. I really don’t know what the beef between them is but it’s their business, not mine. 

But most importantly girls soccer tryouts were tomorrow after school and I'm absolutely nervous and excited to see if I'll make the varsity team. Everyone is very encouraging which made me happy to see that they actually cared that I would succeed. 

“I can’t wait,” I whispered to myself rolling over and closing my eyes.

Xxx  
Ymir POV

Tryouts.  
‘Good luck Krista we’ll be cheering you on from the bleachers,” Sasha said holding Krista by the shoulders.

“You got it, Krista. Try your best, Coach notices if you’re not and this is when she decides what position you’ll be best for. Don’t worry too much though a handful of the girls won't show up after today.” I said giving her a high five.

“Thank you, guys. I’m going to go, Kali is already over there talking to Nanaba,” she yelled as she ran off to meet up with Kali.

“Let’s go before the bleachers get full,” I said dragging Sasha before she left for the vending machines.

“But I want food Ymir,” Sasha whined reluctantly walking with Ymir to the bleachers. 

“I have some in my bag,” I said taking a seat and opened my backpack to take out a bag of trail mix.

“Oo trail mix,” Sasha said grabbing a handful.

Nanaba was explaining what they were doing for that day and how she would evaluate them. They started stretching and I couldn’t help not looking at Krista in those shorts that reached the middle of her thighs showing her tantalizing figure, her hair swaying side to side like a metronome hypnotizing me, the way her a-.

“Ow. Why’d you hit me,” I said rubbing the back of my head?

“Ymir stop staring, it’s rude,” Sasha teased and grabbed a water bottle out of her own backpack. 

“What else should I do then,” I asked.

“Open your mouth,” Sasha said grabbing the bag of trail mix.

“What. Why?” I questioned but then I saw that she was going to throw them into my mouth. “Oh ok.” We spent a few minutes trying to catch them with our mouths until Sasha suddenly started yelling and a peanut hit me right in the center of my forehead. That is literally when it hit me. “I got it!” I yelled standing up.

“Got what?” Sasha questioned looking at me confused.  
“A nickname for Krista,” I said triumphantly. I saw that the girls had started running the track and saw Krista coming closer to us. “Hey, Krista I got it!”

“What?” she yelled out of breath.

“Ymir don’t distract them!” Nanaba yelled.

“I’ll tell you later,” I told Krista and looked at Nanaba who was looking at me unimpressed. “Won’t happen again, coach!” 

After that, the tryouts went by fast and Krista and Kali were making their way toward us. Kali went with Sasha to get some drinks from the vending machine.

“Hey Ymir what were you talking about while we were running,” Krista asked t taking a drink of water.

“Oh yeah, I found the perfect nickname for you.”

“What is it,” Krista said waiting for me to tell her

“Peanut,” I said with pride.

“I like it but now I have to find you a nickname,” Krista smiled.

“Hey Krista catch,” Kali said throwing a Gatorade at her.

“Thank you,” 

“No problem,” Kali answered laying down on the grass next to where we were standing. “Fuck I’m tired I haven’t exercised like that in ages.”

“Me too,” Krista said taking a gulp of the Gatorade.

“We should get going,”I said looking at my watch.

“Let’s go then,” Kali said getting up and gathering her stuff.

Kali left and I went to drop off Sasha and Krista before I went home. 

“Text me when you get home and be safe,” Krista said closing the door.

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow,” I yelled so Krista could here and she waved goodbye and went inside her house.

“Fuck I think I’m catching feelings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	7. Varsity Squad

Krista POV

Tryouts were over and now its Friday and Nanaba is going to put up the list of the people who made the team.The cool morning air felt nice compared to the hot dry air in the afternoon. Ymir is later than usual which is a bit odd. I am getting a little worried but then I saw her car coming down the road. When I got inside Ymir looked a little disheveled.

“Sorry I’m late, I slept through my alarm and woke up late.” Ymir apologized.

“It’s ok but next time tell me. I was starting to get worried”

“Got it, Peanut,” Ymir said turning on the radio.

“I love this song,” I said humming the beat.

“Really? Me too,” Ymir said putting the volume up.

“Forty days and forty nights  
I waited for a girl like you to come and save my life”

Ymir sang pointing at me while we were at the stop light, which didn’t fail to make me blush. We both started singing together. We probably sound like screeching velociraptors but who the fuck cares.

“Recall the days I waited for you  
You know the ones who said, I'd never find someone like you.  
You were out of my league  
All the things I believe  
You were just the right kind  
Yeah, you are more than just a dream  
You were out of my league  
Got my heartbeat racing  
If I die don't wake me  
'Cause you are more than just a dream”

We finally arrived at the hell hole we called school. We were going to wait until the song finished but we were going to be late if we didn’t go straight inside. I really didn't want to go to English today but at least it's Friday and I get to sleep in tomorrow. 

“Looks like Kali is late,” Ymir said bringing me out of my thoughts.

“She's usually here before us.”

“I'll ask her during second period.” 

We walked into class with one minute left before the bell rang to signal the start of class. 

“Settle down already. There is a quiz today on the vocab that many of you did not turn in Wednesday. So put everything away and no cheating or you get an automatic zero,” Levi said passing the papers around.

The quiz wasn’t that hard but it looked like Sasha and Connie were struggling a little bit. Ymir, on the other hand, was already done and was playing with her pencil. 

“Alright times up, pass them up to the person in the front,” Levi said while walking around picking up the quizzes. “We have a project coming up but we don’t have much time today to explain so I’ll explain on Monday. There are only 20 minutes left of class and I don’t have anything planned so you guys have free time but you have to keep it down.”

“I’m tired Krista,” Sasha leaned her head back on my desk.

“Me too. I just want to go home and sleep,” I whispered and set my head down on my arms. “Did we have math homework?”

“Yeah, we had to do that review sheet we got,” Ymir answered taking out her homework and giving it to me to see.

“I forgot to do it. Can I copy?” I asked.

“Yeah go ahead just hurry because we only have a few minutes left,”

“Oh I need to do that too,” Connie said getting his paper out.

Connie and I were trying to do the homework as fast as we could because we had math next and Nanaba doesn’t take late work. I finished it right when the bell rang, we packed up and left to second period. When we walked in Nanaba was in a good mood. We all took our seats waiting for class to start. Thankfully I sat next to Kali while the others sat close to each other in the back.

“Alright everyone get to your seats. I'm going to take roll,” She said grabbing her clipboard from her desk. “Alright pass up your homework. We're doing a small lesson on factoring for today.”  
“Ugh I hate factoring,” Kali groaned taking a pen out.   
We took notes and got two worksheets to work on for the rest of the period and we were almost out for break.

“To any of the girls who tried out for the soccer team, I’m posting the list today at lunch,” Nanaba announced looking at her computer.

“Weren't you going to post them Monday?” Kali asked putting her stuff away.

“Yeah but I’m not going to be here Monday so I’m posting it today.”

“Alright, then we’ll come during lunch.”Kali said turning to me “I’m pretty sure we at least make junior varsity so don’t stress too much.”

“That’s good to hear,” I took a breath to try and calm myself down. I guess we’ll find out at lunch.

Xxx

Lunch

The time finally came and I was not ready to look at the paper. We were all making our way to Nanaba’s class.

“Do you think we made it?” I asked the anxiety creeping up on me waiting to strike.

“Honestly I don't doubt it you guys honestly put some of the girls on the varsity team to shame,” Ymir answered.

“Really?”

“Hell yeah have you seen yourself play, you’re like a pro,” Connie yelled.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you play better than me,” Sasha chimed in.

“I think you can give Annie a run for her money,” Kali encouraged.

“Thank you.” All the encouragements made me feel better but that quickly went away when we got to the door.

“The time has come my children,” Sasha sang

“I don’t think I can look at it,” I said clutching my backpack's straps.

“Me neither,” Kali said cracking her fingers.

“It is up to me to deliver the news that would decide your fates,” Ymir dramatically sauntered over to the list.  
Ymir was looking at the list and went over it many times until finally, she turned around with a serious face.

“Looks like we’re going out to celebrate the two new members of the girl's varsity soccer team,” Ymir yelled.

“Pinche Pendeja (Fucking asshole) why the fuck you scare us like that,” Kali cussed punching Ymir’s arm. (AN: it’s pronounced Peen-che Pen-de-ha)

“OMG Ymir don’t play like that!” I yelled back at her.

I felt a sense of relief wash over me enveloping me like a warm blanket on a cold, rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week I got really busy with schoolwork and wasn't able to write the chapter. Also, the weather here in California this week was dumb because it was cloudy, cold and it also rained like two days ago and today was really hot.


	8. Good Time

Ymir POV

“Where are we going to go then,” Connie asked once we returned to our lunch table.

“ oooh I know, we should go to Maria’s Tacos downtown,” Sasha mumbled with her mouthful of carrots. 

“I forgot about that place, we should definitely go there,” Kali practically drooled thinking of the food.

“Yeah then we could go to the arcade,” Connie said getting up to throw away his trash,

“They still have arcades here?” Krista asked.

“Yeah, it's really cool and they still have some of the older games,” Connie enthusiastically answered.

“Are we going after school then?” I asked putting my backpack on getting ready to go to fifth.

“I have to be home around seven,” Krista said.

“After school, it is then, but I have to make a stop at my house to get Mr.Oinkers,” Kali said.

“Omg Kali, you still have Mr.Oinkers?” Sasha exclaimed.

“Of course you gave it to me before I left.”

Krista looked very confused as to what they were talking about but she’ll find out soon enough. Right now we have to get to class before we’re late.

Xxx

We were doing our drawings in fifth period waiting for Petra to stamp them Kali, Krista, and I started talking about what we were going to do when the albino gorilla decided to ruin my mood. Luckily Kali had left to use the restroom or else I don’t know what would have happened.

“Hey Krista I heard you made varsity soccer, we should go celebrate,” Reiner said with that stupid voice he uses to try and get into girls pants.

“Sorry I already have plans with my friends maybe some other time,” Krista turned him down which made me want to laugh in his face.

“Alright but next time I won’t take no for an answer,”

“Uh ok, then next time.” 

He then left to go with all the jocks he hangs out with How could Renier not see that Krista was uncomfortable. He really was stupid. 

“Hey congratulations on making the team, I’m Lauren.” Lauren came over “you’re Krista right?”

“Oh thank you and nice to meet you,” Krista smiled extending her hand to Lauren.

“What brings you around this part of the class Lauser,” I asked.

“I came to congratulate Kali and Krista, Twinkle Toes.”

As if on cue Kali came in. “Oh hey Lauren what are you doing over here,” Kali said a little flustered.

“I came congratulate you and Krista, plus it was a great chance to meet Krista before practice starts.”

“Thanks and Krista is great she was able to make Ymir blush,”

“Shut up idiot,” Why does she have to embarrass me in front of them.

“My, my, Ymir the badass can blush,” Lauren laughed,”I would love to hear more but I have to go Petra is coming over here, I’ll see you guys next week.” 

Petra then came over to stamp our drawing and handed us a paper.

“Starting today we are going to start learning how to enlarge drawings using a grid and by Monday you guys should be able to get a hang of it so we can then start our first project of the year.”

Petra gave us papers that already had grids and drawings on it and showed us how to enlarge the drawing next to the grid. That's what we did for the rest of the class. It was a bit confusing and difficult at first but I got the hang of it. Class then ended and we made our way to the parking lot to meet up with Sasha and Connie.

Xxx  
Kali POV

The others already left to Maria's Tacos while I made my way home to get Mr. Oinkers. When I got home my mom was cooking in the kitchen while my siblings were watching tv in the living room. I made my way to my room to get Mr.Oinkers from my sock drawer. I grabbed my riding backpack and put Mr.Oinkers inside on my way to the kitchen to talk to my mom.

“Ma voy a salir con Ymir y unos amigos,” I said. (Mom I’m going out with Ymir and some friends.)

“Esta bien pero llegas luego porque ya sabes como es tu padre.” (That's ok but get back soon because you know how your father is.)

“Ok bye Ma.” I said leaving.

“Bye mija, con cuidado.” ( Bye sweetie, be careful,) (A/N: I know that mija doesn’t mean sweetie but it's used more as a term of endearment.)

I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack and drove off to meet up with the others. I got lost for an entirety of seven minutes until I was able to find Ymir and the others. I took off my helmet and got off my motorcycle after I had parked it. I took a look at it and boy did I need to give it a wash.

“Did you get lost or something,” Ymir asked me.

“No, there was traffic, “

“Something tells me that you did get lost,” Krista playfully questioned.

“We saw you pass by twice,” Connie said trying to hold in a laugh.

“Then why didn’t you guys help me then.”

“We were just kidding but you just gave yourself away,” Krista laughed along with Ymir and Connie.

“Shut up.” I felt so embarrassed I don’t doubt I turned red.

“We should go, Sasha is already over there ordering her food,” Connie said after they stopped laughing, 

We went inside to find Sasha was already getting the biggest burrito I have ever seen in my entire life. Connie also got that same burrito while the rest of us settled for tacos. We all went outside to eat and I was a little surprised that Connie and Sasha were able to eat those burritos. I was impressed at how many tacos Krista ate which I find a little funny because she's so tiny. Ymir and I were sweating from all the salsa we put on our tacos. After we finished we went to the arcade a few blocks down.

“Hold on let me get Mr.Oinkers,” I said trying to get him out of my backpack. While the others ran off to the Street Fighter game and Krista is the only one who waited for me.

“Mr.Oinkers is a coin pouch?” Krista asked looking at the small red pouch in my hand.

“Yeah what did you think he was,” I asked a little confused.

“I thought he was a little piggy bank.”

“It’s where I keep my quarters for the arcade.”

“It's really cute.”

“Oh uh thanks Sasha got it for me, we all have one hers is Bacon, Connie's is chops, Ymir’s is Porky, and we need to get you one.”

“Oh no its ok you guys don’t have to.” 

“I know but we are all friends now and you get one too.”

‘Thank you”

“No problem, let’s go.”

We were having a little competition to see who could get the most tickets before we had to leave. Krista and Sasha were in the lead with Ymir being the one with the least amount of tickets. I don’t think I’ll ever forget this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to go to school

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I would love feedback or any tips


End file.
